A Sleeper in the Hub
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: I know, not a very creative name but it says it all really. At the end of 'Sleeper', one member of Torchwood must face the truth. There's a Sleeper agent loose in the Hub.


Ok, Just a really short fic based on a rumour I heard a few weeks back, before the season final for series 2 was aired. The rumour was that, in the series final, a member of Torchwood would turn out to be a deadly alien but wouldn't know it. Unfortunately, this rumour also suggested that Ianto would die. Being a HUGE Ianto fan, I was really glad that it didn't happen, but, because it's the unwritten rule of fan fiction, this plot jumped into my head right in the middle of a major school assessment period. Anyway, I thought I would write it in the hopes that it will go away.

Also please note, once again, I am without a Beta, although this time, its cos I was too lazy to ask someone and I have no idea how the Beta Reader program works. Sorry if this is a problem for anyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. Although if I did, I would never have to go to school again. Which would be nice.

--

Ianto looked down at the body with a sigh. It was often that he was left dealing with the recently departed, but usually the dead never hit so close to home. Slowly, he wrote down the name in his note book along with the dates, before sneaking another look at the woman's face.

Beth Halloran. Her whole life a lie, her very creation meant for the destruction of Earth. Ianto felt a wave of sadness for her short existence. The poor woman.

Sighing again, Ianto gripped the draw handles and slid the compartment home. As he did so, the sleeve of his jacket pulled up, revealing the mutilated skin on his forearm. Ianto studied the area, for what felt like the hundredth time before running a finger gently over the ridges, watching a red light flicker under his skin. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as the bumps in his arm slowly dissolved, leaving nothing but smooth skin. He gripped his wrist lightly and took a deep breath. He needed to tell Jack his recent discovery before someone got hurt.

Ianto thought back to the moment he had made his discovery. Beth had been strapped to the mind probe, her Sleeper Agent identity revealed, when he had felt it for the first time. A feeling of sudden recollection. He had felt rather then seen his skin split, revealing the burning truth. Terrified, Ianto had pressed his arm against his side, praying that none of the team had notice him. Finally, while everyone else was distracted by Beth, he had pulled up his sleeve and seen for himself.

It wasn't until later that he could confirm his terrifying theory. He had cornered Jack in his office, after the destruction of the entire Cell of Sleepers and Beth's apprehension, and was getting ready to tell him off for breaking the SUV's antennae, when they had heard a cry from the lab. Beth had grabbed Gwen and was holding her hostage, her hand melting to form a sword like weapon. Ianto had run out behind Jack and watched Gwen and Beth's conversation, his gun pointed at Beth, his arm suddenly burning under his jacket. Beth had raised her arm to strike Gwen, her last shreds of humanity gone. And then she was on the floor, her body riddled with bullets, her last works running in circles through Ianto's mind.

"_Not Human enough" _

Ianto had watched, frozen to the spot, as one of Gwen's infamous hissy fits started. Owen tried to calm her, tried to explain. Jack just stood, watching. His only comment replacing Beth's in Ianto's head.

"_She just wanted to make it easier for us"_

Ianto looked at the morgue draw, suddenly unable to read the label on the door, his vision hazy from the tears that threatened to fall. He needed to tell Jack, if only to follow Beth's example and make it easier for everyone. As if summoned, the door to the morgue opened and Jack walked in, his eyes glued to Ianto. Ianto stared at his boss and lovers expression and choked, the tears running down his face. Without saying anything, Jack pulled Ianto into a hug, one hand resting against Ianto's neck. Ianto couldn't say anything and instead, clung to Jacks chest. He knew that he couldn't tell Jack yet. He couldn't destroy what they had both worked so hard to make. But one day he would have to tell Jack, one day the world would depend on Jack knowing.

Because Beth wasn't the only Sleeper in Torchwood.

--

Well, I really hope this idea will leave me alone. Its been driving me nuts for days, and that really isn't helpful when you have a History and a Maths assessment that you really need to focus on. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
